mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Sektor
'|align=center}} Sektor is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat 3. About Sektor Throughout the various Mortal Kombat games he was involved in, Sektor has grown into an ever more menacing mechanized warrior. He represents the closest thing to evil a cyborg can be, and combines traits of both a stealthy ninja and a ruthless killing machine fit for modern warfare. In contrast to his counterpart Cyrax, Sektor never bothered to rediscover his human side, and may be unable to. As far as this could be said about a cyborg, it is likely that he suffers from a form of insanity. Even in his human form, Sektor was utterly devoted to the Lin Kuei clan and, unlike Cyrax, Sub-Zero, and Smoke, never questioned or resisted the cyberization process. He is capable of independent thought and action like Cyrax and Smoke; however, unlike the other two cyborgs, the only emotions Sektor really displays are anger and ruthlessness. Appearance As with his fellow Lin Kuei test subjects, Sektor is a cyborg ninja adorned in red armor plating. After the events of ''Deadly Alliance'', Sektor gave himself a technological upgrade to further his conquest as leader of the cyborg ninja army, the Tekunin. The redesign changes all except his helmet completely, resembling a battle robot more than a ninja. In [[Mortal Kombat (2011 video game)|''Mortal Kombat (2011)]], Sektor is given an entirely new design with a distinct manga-esque inspired style. The only thing kept from the original is the topside of his helmet featuring loose wires. An alternate costume also features him for the very first time in human form, appearing as an Asian warrior wearing a red and black gi. Unlike his reluctant partner Cyrax, he embraces technological advances, utilizing a jetpack and hidden conventional weaponry. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities As a "cybernetic organism", Sektor possesses enhanced strength and stamina, as well as great onboard weaponry. As with the case of Cyrax, he appears to specialize in long range combat. His chest cavity is loaded with rockets and heat-seeking missiles. Unlike the other cyborgs, Sektor embraced his new machine body and decided to upgrade it rather than remove it. As of ''Armageddon, he commands an entire squad of AI controlled machines built in a similar vein to his original design as well as Cyrax's new design. Due to his upgrades, he possesses a jet propulsion system on each of his joints and new armor plating. He also now has two pulse blades to verse his foes in close quarter combat if needed to. He also possesses the ability to turn invisible. Signature moves *'Chest Missile:' Sektor fires a missile directly at his opponent from his chest. In MK 2011, this is called Straight Missile. In his human form, he fires it from his hands. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:TE, MK:A, MK 2011) *'Double Missile:' Sektor fires two consecutive missiles straight at his opponent. In MK 2011, this move acts as the enhanced version of Straight Missile, and the two missiles are fired simultaneously rather than consecutively. (MKT, MKG, MK 2011) *'Homing Missile:' Sektor fires a missile that follows the opponent before exploding. In MK 2011, this move is the enhanced version of Up Missile. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK 2011) *'Upward Missile:' Sektor fires a missile upwards, which falls back down, hitting the opponent from above. In MK 2011, the move is called Up Missile and Sektor can now fire the missile in front or behind the enemy in addition to firing it directly above them. (MKA, MK 2011) *'Rocket Punch:' Sektor teleports under his opponent and gives them a rising uppercut. This move can also be done in the air. In MK 2011, this is called Teleport Uppercut. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:TE, MK:A, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Metal Uppercut. After the first hit lands, Sektor will hit the opponent a second time, slamming them into the ground. *'Funky Spin Kicks:' Sektor performs a spin kick while balancing on one of his legs. This move is taken from Cyrax. (MK:TE) *'Flame Burner:' Sektor fires flames at the opponent with his arm-implanted flamethrower. (MK:A, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Flame Thrower, which deals more damage. *'X-Ray Move - Massive Missile: '''Sektor fires a powerful missile from his chest at his opponent, then immediately performs a Rocket Punch that breaks his opponent's jaw, skull, and knocks teeth out. As they fall, he charges up a powerful force palm and targets the opponent's back, which is enough to break their spine and close bones. (''MK 2011) Other Moves *'Throw': A metallic third arm comes out of his shoulder area, snatches his foe by the head & slams them behind him. (MK3, UMK3,'' MKT'') *'Throw': In contrast to many other characters, Sektor uses a very basic body slam move. (MK 2011) *'Blast Palm': Sektor delivers a strong double-palm strike which stuns his foe briefly. Both forms of Sektor seem to have flames on his hands during this. (MK 2011) *'One-Leg Stance': Sektor enters a different stance, where he has a couple extra kick moves for his foe. (MK 2011) Fatalities *'Compactor:' A large crushing device emerges out of Sektor's chest and slits itself over the opponent's head and under the opponent's feet. At Sektor's command, the compactor closes in, thus crushing the opponent to death and leaving a pile of bones behind. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKG) *'Flamethrower:' Sektor burns the opponent to death via flamethrower that is implanted in his arm. This move reappears in MK: Armageddon and Mortal Kombat (2011), but as a special move instead of a Fatality. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKG) *'Super Missle: '''Sektor shoots out a missile that burns the opponent to death. (''MK3) (Game Gear and Master System versions only) *'Missile Strike:' Sektor kicks the opponent in the head multiple times, then as they stagger back, launches a missile, effectively ending their life. Only present in the GBA-exclusive MK:DA update, MK: Tournament Edition. (MK:TE) *'Robo-Sek:' Sektor deploys four missiles from his frame that hover at his side as he locks on to the victim before releasing a fifth missile from his chest cavity that blows the opponent's head, torso and arms off. As they fly into the air, the other missiles find their mark and strike the disembodied body parts, vaporizing them as the legs finally collapse. In his alternate human form, the first four missiles are obtained from a device he throws and the fifth missile is launched from the armband. (MK 2011) *'The Scarecrow:' Sektor launches a device onto his dazed opponent's chest. He then enters a code to his arm and the device separates, tearing apart the arms, legs, torso, and head. In his human form, he throws the device from his hand instead of firing it from his chest. (MK 2011) Other finishers *'Friendship - Test Your Might:' Sektor hits a strength testing pole with a mallet and causes the bell to ring. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Animality - Darkness:' Sektor transforms into a bat and decapitates the opponent. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Babality:' Sektor starts playing with his rocket which then activates, sending Sektor flying. He then falls to the ground and starts crying. (MK 2011) Appearances in other media Film Sektor appears in Mortal Kombat Legacy, portrayed by Peter Shinkoda. He and Cyrax are being transported to a facility where they argue about the Cyber Initiative, with Sektor claiming that it is the way of the future with technology further advancing. The two are then tested against two well-trained Lin Kuei agents whom they quickly defeat. They are then brought in for cybernetic enhancements, taking away their emotions but retaining their memories, making them fully obedient. After their lower bodies are removed, the armor is grafted onto their bodies (Sektor using a red colored version of Cyrax's MK 2011 model). They are then tested against Project Hydro. Though the cyborg has the upper hand, Cyrax pulls through eventually, allowing him and Sektor to overwhelm him while he watches his partner decapitate Hydro. Television Sektor made a brief appearance within the animated series, Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm. In the first episode, "Kombat Begins Again", Sektor and Cyrax led an attack on Earthrealm that was thwarted by Earth's warriors and Sub-Zero. Sektor had two lines of dialog during his confrontation with Kitana. During a brief flashback scene in which he was unmasked (in episode 5: "Old Friends Never Die"), he was portrayed as an African-American man with long dreadlocks. His human form had never been described in canon up until the reboot of the series. Character development Sektor was named "Ketchup" during early production of Mortal Kombat 3. This development title is referenced in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance as the name of one of Cyrax's combos in his Sambo fighting style. Sektor also has a move in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon called "Ketchup's Revenge". There is a noted similarity between the designs of both the Mortal Kombat cyborgs and the Predator, the alien from the eponymous movie. Certain elements of both characters' armor resemble each other, and as for Sektor, he is shown using an active camouflage unit during Armageddon''s Konquest mode as well as in ''Mortal Kombat (2011). Sektor's appearance originally resembled an armored ninja; this appearance was used as a palette swap template for Cyrax and Smoke. This appearance was kept through Mortal Kombat Gold. After the series' transition into full 3D, which allowed for more non-human design possibilities, the cyber ninja template changed with Cyrax in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Sektor received an exact replica of Cyrax's design change with a red recolor; the lower body appears more mechanical, yet the head remains the same. Sektor retained this appearance in Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition. He finally received his own original design in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, leaving his helmet design the only visual link to Cyrax. The Krypt in Armageddon has concept art of Sektor holding a weapon similar to a polearm (It is referred to as a "2-hand pulse blade"). The concept was dropped in favor of giving him two swords in the game. There's also designs of a red car for him to use in the Motor Kombat mini-game. Since Sektor wasn't included in the final version of Motor Kombat, this design wasn't used. It is possible Sektor was replaced by Cyrax as Cyrax's car is visually simply a yellow version of Sektor's car with an inverted tail. Game information Sektor's storyline in Mortal Kombat Gold appears to have been partially retconned. He was originally assigned to survey the actions of Cyrax, who had been recovered by the Lin Kuei clan and seemed to be acting erratically. Since it was later said that Cyrax had been discovered by Jax and Sonya, Sektor's direct surveillance of him could not have successfully occurred. In Mortal Kombat: Deception's Konquest mode, Sektor appears in the realm of Edenia and asks Shujinko to bring him needed parts from Orderrealm after an altercation with Sub-Zero. Quotes Mortal Kombat: Armageddon *''"You are not leaving until I get all the information I need. Even if I have to beat it out of you. Fight!"'' Mortal Kombat (2011) *"I will show no mercy!" (Battle Cry in Robot Form) *''"For the Lin Kuei!"'' (Battle Cry in Human Form) *'"Target acquired." (When firing a Homing Missile.) *"We obey the grandmaster's commands, Cyrax." *''"Cyrax is Lin Kuei. He will complete his task."'' (To Shang Tsung) *''"You were commanded to kill Johnny Cage. You disobeyed."'' (To Cyrax) *''"You have broken your oath."'' (To Cyrax) *''"The Cyber Initiative will eliminate insubordination."'' (To Cyrax) *''"No one leaves the Lin Kuei..."'' (After being beaten by Cyrax) *''"You have disobeyed your directive to remain at the Lin Kuei temple."'' (To Smoke) *''"You will return with us to begin your transformation."'' (To Smoke) *''"We are the Lin Kuei. More stealthful than the night, more deadly than the dawn!"'' (To Smoke before his fight with him) *''"We request that we may return him to our temple for judgment."'' (To Shao Kahn) *''"You report late. Where is the intruder?"'' (To Cyber Sub-Zero) *''"He should have been saved for interrogation."'' (To Cyber Sub-Zero, after Sub-Zero claims he killed Kabal) *''"Follow me, we must lead a new mission."'' (To Cyber Sub-Zero) *''"I have scanned your neural net, Five-Two-O. Your neural modulators have been recalibrated."'' (To Cyber Sub-Zero) *''"The experience has been deleted from your system. Remove your access panel."'' (To Cyber Sub-Zero) *''"Your programming has been corrupted."'' (To Cyber Sub-Zero, after Sub-Zero shoves him to the ground) *''"You are weak, Smoke."'' *''"Now do you understand? The power of the Grandmaster´s vision?"'' Mortal Kombat X *"Shinnok's currency is lies. As is yours." (To Quan Chi) *"Hanzo Hasashi lives. He's your specter, Scorpion." (To Quan Chi, contesting his claim that the Shirai Ryu were exterminated) *"The letter, not the spirit. You are owed nothing!" (To Quan Chi) Mortal Kombat 11 *''"The Cyber Lin Kuei factory is modified to your specifications. Production exceeds projections."'' *"Frost warned me that you two had become allies. I did not think you capable of such dishonor, Sub-Zero." (To Sub-Zero and Scorpion, after being warned by Frost about the current timeline’s future) *''"The past you know is no longer set." (To Kuai Liang)'' *''The Cyber Lin Kuei will usher in Kronika's New Era."'' *''"He should have killed you as he promised. Now I finish what he could not."'' (To Hanzo) *''"Take her."'' (To his soldiers) *''"Send another extraction vehicle."'' (To his soldiers) *"Johnny Cage. Cyrax defeated you when you were younger, stronger. As I am his superior, I am yours." (To older Johnny Cage, recalling a battle between the former actor and Cyrax in the first tournament) Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm *''"Surrender, Princess Kitana! We are not only superior fighting machines, we outnumber you twenty-to-one!"'' *''"You had your chance. Terminate target!"'' (attacking Kitana with his rockets) Trivia * Sektor and Cyrax's design was in part inspired by Boba Fett in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Empire_Strikes_Back The Empire Strikes Back]'' (1980)'' and Predator (1987). *Sektor and Kintaro are the only characters in the games leading up to Trilogy that are neither seen nor referenced in the first two Mortal Kombat films. Curiously, in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Smoke was depicted as a silver-colored version of Sektor in the film, as he was able to shoot missiles - instead of his three-pronged harpoon - from his chest. *''Deceptions Konquest mode depicts Sektor as speaking in third person, while in Armageddon's Konquest mode, he speaks in the first person. *In the Konquest Mode for Armageddon Sektor can be attacked in the first part right when the mode starts. If the player keeps punching around they'll hit something and a health bar with Sektor's name will appear. Whether or not this is a glitch is still a mystery. *Unlike Cyrax and Smoke in MK3 and UMK3, Sektor was the only cyborg to have Fatalities that doesn't kill him along with the opponent. Both Cyrax's '''Explosion and Smoke's Oblivion Fatalities in MK3 show both characters getting killed along with the opponent they beat. Sektor's Fatalities on the other hand only killed the opponent, not himself with them. *Although stated to be devoid of emotions, Sektor shows considerable arrogance and rage in Armageddon's Konquest mode. The explanation for this is that the programming of Sektor is deteriorating. **Also, even though he only shows anger because of this, in MK 2011, he laughs when his Rocket Punch connects, as well as when he is about to perform a Fatality. *Unlike his counterparts (Cyrax, Smoke and Cyber Sub-Zero), Sektor doesn't possess a stun move, a move that helps a character attack an opponent with ease like Scorpion's spear for example. *In Deception's Konquest mode, attacking Sektor will cause him to proclaim "ERROR, ERROR." Also, instead of oil coming out of him as it usually would, Sektor bleeds normal human blood when attacked. *In Sektor's Mortal Kombat Gold ending, when he is shooting missiles at Sonya, Jax, and Cyrax, a couple of original MK3 voice samples can be heard in the background. *When Kenshi performs his Scatterbrained Fatality on Sektor in his human form, Sektor's eyes do not pop out on the third impact. This may be a glitch since Cyrax's eyes pop out. *In Mortal Kombat 3 (and its updates), Sektor is the only cybernetic ninja to have a unique versus portrait. *He was the first of the three cyber ninjas to volunteer for automation, the next being Cyrax, while Smoke was forced into it. In MK 2011, he was the only one of the three to willingly undergo the process, while Cyrax was presumably forced against his will, as was Sub-Zero. *In several different languages, his name translates into the same word. (ex. Filipino, Finnish, Czech) *In cut scenes for MK:A and MK 2011 Sektor has demonstrated the ability to turn invisible. Such ability has not been present in his in-game special moves list, however. *In'' MK 2011'', Sektor and Bi-Han are the most commonly fought enemy in the Story Mode, being fought five times. *In MK 2011, it was revealed that Sektor had long embraced modern day weaponry before his automation. His alternate human form, along with Cyrax's, were given unique animations for their special moves separate of their cyborg forms. Sektor utilized wrist-mounted flamethrowers with portable missile launchers. The only supernatural ability he utilized was to warp himself close to his opponent for a surprise attack. *In MK 2011, Sektor and Cyrax received Klassic Costumes, the first free DLC for the game. *According to his bio in MK 2011, Sektor is the son of the Lin Kuei Grandmaster. *Through his dialogue after being transformed, it can be inferred that Sektor was the only ninja not given any slaving protocols. This is probably because he was in favor of the initiative, as well as his blood relation to the Grandmaster. *Sektor, along with Cyrax, are the only two characters with two different battle cries and health bar images (one for the cyborg form, and one for the human form). *While Human Sektor will cry tears of oil when a Babality is used on him, Human Cyrax will cry regular tears. It is most likely a developer oversight. *In MK 2011, he is one of the three characters, along with Kitana and Kenshi, whose X-Ray Move is activated as a projectile. * In Mortal Kombat: Legacy, Cyrax appears with his MK 2011 design while Sektor does not. Sektor simply utilizes Cyrax's design but re-colored red. *In MK3, despite having been clearly stated in his biography to be soulless, Sektor can still produce a soul during Kabal's Freaky Face Fatality. However, this is merely a gameplay mechanic. *Sektor is one of the three Lin Kuei assassins either mentioned or seen in Mortal Kombat X. The other two are the original Sub-Zero, referred to as both Bi-Han and Noob Saibot in the Story Mode and by Sub-Zero, and Smoke. **Cyrax is excluded from this as he is not mentioned at all with the exception of Triborg. *Although he cameos in the Story Mode of MKX in Scorpion's chapter, he is shown again in the trailer for the Kombat Pack 2 DLC. **This eventually leads to his inclusion for the character Triborg, who takes the form of Sektor during gameplay, taking his appearance and his abilities. ***Sektor is one of four Lin Kuei assassins that form Triborg, the others are Cyrax, Cyber Smoke, and Cyber Sub-Zero. *In the DC fighting game Injustice 2, although he is not mentioned by Sub-Zero or Raiden who are featured as playable guest characters, Sektor is referenced as one of Sub-Zero's shaders, a red shader called Cyber Initiative (Alternate). **Additionally, Sektor's name also appears on some of Sub-Zero's gear. *Sektor is one of the few characters to be dead in both the original and current timelines. *In MK11, Johnny isn’t aware that Sektor was still alive 27 years ago during Shinnok’s invasion in MKX, prior its comic prequel adaption where the recently revived human form Sub-Zero/Kuai Liang killed Sektor. Errors * In MK 2011, when teleporting into the match for his intro, there's a chance that his wire hair will stretch out and glitch when teleporting in. This also happens in his human form. References es:Sektor ru:Сектор pt:Sektor Category:Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Lin Kuei Category:Evil Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Cyborgs Category:Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Legacy Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Ninjas Category:Defenders of The Realm Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Compatability Packs Characters Category:Palette Swap Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Male Characters Category:Downloadable Costume Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Advance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Konquest Characters